Charmed The Next Generation
by arrieanna15
Summary: We all know the story of the Charmed ones. we all watched with glee as they faced challenges, True love, Pain, Loss, and life. There destiny is over now. It's the next generations turn. So read all the challenges and surprises Wyatt, Chris along with there cousins go through as they try to balance being a witch and their everyday normal lives. Ps: This cover image is not this one.


Chapter 1: Character's in the story.

Wyatt: Son of Piper and Leo Halliwell. Older brother to Chris.

Powers: Force field, The power to freeze, The power to orb, and soon the power to heal.

Personality: Popular, nice, kind, and generous, caring, and stuburn at times. Family is most important to him. He is a great source of good. He is the mucil out him and chris.

Age: 19 years.

Chris: Son of Piper and Leo Halliwell. Younger brother to Wyatt.

Powers: The power to movie objects with his mind, The power to orb, and soon the power to heal.

Personality: Not so popular but still has friends, nice, kind, and generous, caring, stuburn at times, strong willed, Family very important to him. He is a great force of good. He is the brains of him and wyatt.

Age: 17 years old.

Pruedence: Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. Older sister of Pare and Pracilla.

Powers: The power to Move objects with her mind, The power to Heart out, Also the power two help people with love with out the cupid ring.

Personality: Popular, nice, Kind and Generous, caring, and stuburn but not as stuburn as Wyatt and Chris. Family is most important two her. The Responsible one out of her sisters. Always tries to do the write thing.

Age: 14 years old.

Pare: Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. Younger sister two Pruedence but older sister to Pracilla.

Powers: The Power to Freeze, To heart out, Also the power to help people find love without a cupid ring.

Personality: Friendless, Only has her sisters as friends and cousins, Nice, Kind, Generous, Caring, and a little bit stuburn. The peacemaker out of her sisters and sometimes out of her family. As she is the middle sister the burden of stopping everyone from fighting falls on her.

Age: 13 Years old.

Pracilla: Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. Younger sister to Pruedence and Pare.

Powers: The power to see the future, To heart out, Also the power to help people find love without a cupid ring.

Personality: Some Friends, Nice, Kind, Generous, Caring, and as stuburn as Wyatt and Chris. A real rebel, loves to brake the rules, She is the care free fun one out of her sisters. As the youngest sister she always loves to have fun an her cousin Pratrisha loves to go along with any pranks Pracilla has up her sleeves.

Age: 12 years old.

Penelope: Daughter Of Page and Henry Mathew( Pages Last name is really Halliwell But her adopted parents last name was Matthew so she likes to go by Mathew). Twin to Pratrisha and older sister to Henry Jr.

Powers: The Power to move objects with her mind, The power to orb, Soon the power to heal.

Personality: Popular, Nice, Kind, Generous, Caring, and some what stuburn. The responsible one out of her brother and sister. Family is most important to her.

Age: 14 years old.

Pratrisha: Daughter of Page and Henry Mathew. Twin sister to Penelope and older sister to Henry Jr.

Powers: The power to see the future, The power to orb, and soon the power to heal.

Personality: Popular, Nice, Kind, Generous, Caring, and some what stuburn. She is the fun loving one and kind of oblivious.

Age: 14 years old.

Henry Jr: Son of Page and Henry Mathew. Younger brother to Penelope and Pratrisha.

Powers: The power to freeze time. The power to orb, and soon the power to heal.

Personality: Popular, Nice, Kind, Generous, Caring, Stuburn, Has that boyish charm that make girls fawn all over him. He is also a little full of him self.

New Important Characters:

Liana Bartlett - Water witch

Liza Franklin - Firer witch

Some other Cupids

Old Characters:

Piper And Leo Halliwell

Phoebe and Coop Halliwell

Page and Henry Mathew

Gramps

Victor

Darrel

Billy

Patty

Maybe Prue as a Ghost

Elders


End file.
